Get It Yourself
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: What if Castle hadn't been such a gentleman and the end of the ep Significant Others. Its a, bit crazy, bit Au, bit of Fun, Enjoy


Authors Note: So this is probably soooooooooo out of character for, well everyone in this story. I just felt in the mood to write some utter nonsense and decided to share the result with you. Its Au cause it so wouldn't have ever happened on the show, but hey that's what Fan fic is right : )

Get it yourself

By

Natalie Elizabeth

"Well this has been," Meredith looked around briefly. "Oh shoot I left my purse upstairs. Be a dear" she said turning to look at Castle.

Rick eyed his ex. Something wasn't quite right about the whole situation. . "Can't you go get it yourself? After all you know where you left it. It's not as if you're running late or anything."

Meredith smiled at him. "Ah sure I guess."

Meredith turned and walked back up the stairs.

Kate looked at Rick and lightly slapped his arm. "Well that was gentlemanly of you."

Rick rubbed his arm slightly. "Oh come on Kate. Like we are really supposed to believe she left her purse behind. It has the things she loves the most in there, her credit cards. She has an ulterior motive for asking me to go and get it for her. Can't your arrest her."

"For what?" Kate asked incredulously.

Rick shrugged. "Conspiracy to commit," he bit his lip thinking. "Something. She was up to something. Can't you arrest her on gut feeling?"

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well if I have to arrest her Rick, then I'll have to arrest you to. Some of the things Meredith told..."

"I was young and dumb," he interrupted. "And I will gladly sit down and explain each and every situation Meredith told you about. She has very active imagination and a way of over exaggerating the situation. Once she leaves we can sit down and you can ask me whatever you want. We can play twenty questions."

Kate bit her lip. "No Rick, it's fine."

Beckett walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you sure?" he asked following her., "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

Kate smiled. "It's fine."

Rick frowned as he sat next to her. "I don't mind. It seemed to bug you about the whole nutmeg in the coffee thing."

Kate shook her head. "You know what Rick, it doesn't even matter. Coffee is our thing. I get a bit annoyed when someone messes with that. But before we had our coffee thing you and Meredith had one. And that's ok. That was then this is now. I have stolen you coffee often enough to know you don't put nutmeg in your coffee now. The container sits right there on the counter next to the cinnamon yet you never use it. It just surprised me that's all."

"I had completely forgotten about it until I tasted in my coffee."

Kate shrugged. "It's Ok. It was something from your past. Not everything from our past is going to be memorable. We will find out things about each other's past eventually but playing twenty questions isn't the way to do it."

Rick smiled at her and clasped her hand. "I ..."

"Found it," Meredith announced as she sashayed down the stairs.

Rick rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth at the interruption.

"Meredith," he said standing up and walking over to his ex. "Have a nice trip," hope not to see you next fall he thought. He leaned in and gave her a quick hug out of courtesy.

"See you Rick,"

"Meredith," Kate walked over and embraced the woman. "It was nice to see you again."

"You to Kate."

"Enjoy Paris," Kate told her as she stepped back out of the hug and possessively wrapped her arm around Ricks.

"I will."

Meredith looked at the couple and they stared back at her.

"Well I guess I better go. Paris waits."

Kate released Rick as he walked over to the door and opened it. Meredith gave them both a little wave before being practically pushed out by Rick shutting the door. Rick leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He silently counted to ten before opening his eyes.

"Yes she is gone." He then started to dance a little jig.

"Has she left ," Alexis called out as she peered around the corner

"Yes Pumpkin."

"Good," she sighed as she ran down the stairs. "Gram are you ready to go."

Rick looked at his suddenly energetic daughter in shock. Gone were the pyjamas and sickly pale face. In its place were jeans, a cardigan and a rosy cheery face.

"Alexis don't you think you should be taking it easy."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He fell for it Gram," she told her grandmother who was now descending the stairs.

"I told you not to worry Kiddo,"

"Fell for what?"Rick asked confused.

Kate smiled as she walked over to him and patted his arm. "I think what they are trying to tell you Rick, is that Alexis was faking it."

Rick looked over at his smiling daughter. "You were?"

Alexis walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't act so surprised Dad. My mother and Grandmother are actresses. You always say I got my brains from you. I had to get something from them."

"But you went to the doctor," he practically stammered.

"Who took her to the doctor Richard?" his mother questioned.

Castle frowned. He had been working a case with Kate when his mother had called him to say she had taken Alexis to the doctor.

"Mother," he exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

Martha threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Well something had to be done," she told him. "Alexis didn't want to go to Paris and we needed to come up with an excuse that wouldn't have Meredith trying to kidnap her again. We were both surprised when she turned up to take care of her. Remember the time Alexis got the Chicken pox when she was 4. Meredith wouldn't go anywhere near her despite the fact she already had chicken pox. Twice."

Rick took in what his mother had to say. She was right. Alexis being sick was usually ideal way to keep Meredith away. Rick frowned as he looked at his daughter.

"If you didn't want to go to Paris with your mother why didn't you say?"

Alexis shrugged. "Because Mom is hard to say no to. Normally I would have gone along with it but I couldn't this time. She thinks taking me to Paris will make up for the fact she missed my graduation. It doesn't. I love her but she is still in my bad books."

Rick nodded. He understood. He really did.

"Why didn't you just get to tell your mother you were sick? You had no way of knowing she would turn up."

Alexis smiled up at him meekly. "I kind of missed you taking care of me."

Rick smiled at his daughter as he pulled her into a hug. "I have missed that to Pumpkin."

"You can hug later. The sales won't wait." Martha told them.

Alexis pulled out of the hug. "Bye Dad,"

Rick frowned. "Wait your going shopping."

Martha nodded. "We need some retail therapy to deal with Meredith overload. It's either that or real therapy. Kate would you like to join us?"

Kate was surprised at the offer. She looked at Alexis to gage what her reaction to the invite was. The young woman simply smiled at nodded at her as if answering the unasked question.

"Ah sure. That sounds great."

"Let's go." Martha started to usher them towards the door.

Kate quickly rushed back to her bags and grabbed her purse before heading to the door. She stopped and kissed Rick quickly on the mouth.

"Wait you're all leaving me now?" Rick asked the three women, none of which he wanted to leave.

Kate patted him on the shoulder before following Martha and Alexis out the door. Just as the door was about to close she stuck her head back in.

"You can dance around in your underwear now that we are leaving and you have the house to yourself. I hear your favourite song to dance to is 'Girls just wanna have fun',"

Rick opened his mouth to comment but Kate had shut the door. Oh he was so going to murder his ex wife. If she had told Kate about his dancing antics what else had she revealed. Rick looked around his empty house with a sigh. Hopefully things would go back to normal now.

After spending time with Meredith in closed quarters he needed some therapy as well. Except for him it was in the form of something sickeningly sweet. Seeing how it was breakfast time a Smorelette was in order. As Rick walked over to his kitchen he couldn't help but sing out.

"Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, But girls they want to have fun"

The end.

Authors Note: Ok so yeah I realise I am crazy. That's why you love me/ my stories, right ? LOL. Hope you enjoyed my trip to crazy land.


End file.
